Love me, Love me
by Crazy-Malina
Summary: ¿Que haces cuando la persona que amas deja de amarte? ¿Estarias dispuesto a dejarlo libre? "-Terminamos, Shino- fue lo único que dijo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar lejos de la casa." ShinoXKiba


Hola! bien aqui vengo con otro ShinoKiba a deuda. asi que este fanfic es dedicado a Chibi-tan

espero les guste, fue inspirado en la cancion Lovefool - The Cardigans

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son obra de Kishimoto

Narración normal

_pensamientos de los personajes _

* * *

"Love me, Love me"

Se puso los audífonos y suspiro, miro su reloj de mano y soltó otro suspiro, se supone que el taxi debía de haber llegado hace varios minutos. Saco su celular del bolsillo, entro a la lista de contactos y vio su nombre. Sería bueno avisar que se dirigía para allá. Bloqueo el teclado del celular y volvió a meterlo a su bolsillo.

Un auto blanco con unos adornos y unas letras que decían "taxi" se paro frente a él. Se levanto del suelo y se dirigió al taxi, abrió la puerta de la parte trasera y se metió al auto. Después de escuchar unas excusas y disculpas del taxista le dio la dirección y comenzó su trayecto. Tardaría una hora más o menos en llegar a casa de él.

Se puso los audífonos y bajo la ventana del taxi, el aire helado le golpeo la cara y removió los cabellos de su frente, sonrió y suspiro levemente, volvió a sacar su celular y volvió a mirar su nombre en la lista de contactos, apretó la tecla de "llamar", se quito un audífono y puso el celular en su oreja pero al instante lo quito y oprimió la tecla de "cancelar".

Escucho un lindo tono de teclado, se quito el otro audífono y miro la radio del taxi, reconoció la canción y sonrió.

-Disculpe- dijo con voz tenue – ¿Podría subir el volumen?

El conductor lo miro por el retrovisor y asintió con la cabeza, con una mano comenzó a subir el volumen de la radio.

-Gracias.

-Es muy raro que a jóvenes como usted le guste ese tipo de canciones.

Sonrió y miro hacia la ventana.

-Me recuerda a alguien.

El conductor soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Alguien especial?- pregunto mirando hacia el frente.

Torció la boca pensando si debía contestar esa pregunta.

-Alguien muy especial- contesto remarcando el "muy" de la frase.

La conversación murió en ese instante, con la canción de fondo, recargo la cabeza en la ventana. Apenas iba a mitad de camino y ya tenía ganas de llorar.

_Dime que me amas_ canturreó en su cabeza siguiendo la canción.

Se sintió derrotado y deprimido, se abrazo a si mismo pretendiendo que tenia frio, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Solo iría y terminaría la relación amorosa que tenia con la persona que amaba, ¿Era tan difícil?

Era más que obvio que la persona a la que amaba ya no sentía lo mismo por él, lo mejor sería terminar la insana relación, aunque doliera, aunque cada célula de su cuerpo le dijera que no era lo correcto. Era mejor terminar de buena manera.

-Solo di que me necesitas- susurro esta vez junto con la canción.

La melodía comenzó a perder intensidad.

-Dime que me amas- canturreo de nuevo antes de que la canción acabara.

Torció la boca y suspiro, cerró los ojos y espero poder dormir un poco o al menos alejar todos esos pensamientos que lo estaban mortificando.

-¿Podría despertarme cuando lleguemos?- pidió al conductor.

Amablemente el señor asintió con la cabeza y bajo el volumen de la radio. Cerró los ojos y soñó con la canción que acababa de escuchar.

Cuando despertó estaba a unas calles de su destino, podía reconocer el lugar, se acomodo en el asiento y se estiro levemente, soltó un largo bostezo, se limpio las pequeñas lagrimas que el bostezo provoco, saco su celular del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Se levanto justo antes de llegar- le dijo el señor dando vuelta en la calle.

Soltó una leve risa y saco dinero de su cartera, se lo extendió al señor y espero a que este se estacionara.

-Puede guardar el cambio.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció el conductor con una sonrisa cálida.

Bajo del taxi y miro la casa de enfrente, se mordió el labio inferior y camino hacia la puerta de la casa, toco el timbre de la casa, miro el taxi que ahora se alejaba del lugar. Sonrió tristemente mirando el suelo, se levanto un cabello que comenzaba a darle cosquillas en la nariz.

La puerta se abrió después de unos minutos, una luz lo cegó por un instante.

-¿Kiba? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Alzo la cabeza para verlo, tenía unos lentes negros redondos, una sudadera verde y un pantalón de mezclilla, ambos llenos de pintura. Se acomodo los lentes y espero a que hablara.

-Terminamos, Shino- fue lo único que dijo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar lejos de la casa.

-¡Kiba!

-¡He dicho que terminamos!- grito Kiba antes de echar a correr sin mirar atrás.

Shino apenas tuvo tiempo de coger las llaves, cerrar la puerta de la casa y correr detrás del moreno. Era una locura lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué iría a su casa en la noche solo para decirle eso y después echar a correr? Debía de haber una explicación para esa actitud.

-¡Deja de seguirme!- grito Kiba sin dejar de correr.

Shino acelero el paso.

-¡Detente, Kiba!- grito Shino con la voz algo entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Siguieron corriendo por al menos 10 minutos, lo suficiente para quedar bastante lejos de la casa de Shino. Kiba tuvo que admitir que no sabía muy bien donde se encontraba.

Aminoro levemente el paso cosa que Shino aprovecho para poder atraparlo y hacerlo parar.

-¡Lárgate!- grito Kiba al sentir las manos del otro jalarlo fuertemente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?

Kiba trato de escapar de Shino pero era demasiado tarde, el otro lo había sujetado de una manera que no pudiera echar a correr de nuevo, peleo por un rato antes de darse por vencido y bajar la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar al otro. Tenía miedo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Shino tomando aire.

Kiba sintió varias gotas de sudor caer desde su frente hasta sus sienes.

-Lo que escuchaste- contesto con rabia –Terminamos.

Shino frunció el seño.

-¿A qué te refieres con "terminamos"?

Kiba torció la nariz y la boca, alzo la cabeza y miro enojado a Shino.

-Que lo nuestro acabo, que ya no quiero estar contigo- apretó los puños y empujo al Shino sin lograr que este lo soltara -¡Que me di cuenta que tu no me amas más!

-¿Estás loco? ¿Por qué dices eso?

Kiba alzo la mano y le dio una cachetada a Shino.

-Deja de fingir que no lo sabes- susurro con enojo –Me lo dijeron.

Shino enarco una ceja

-¿Qué te dijeron?

-Que te estás viendo con alguien más, tienes una relación con alguien más.

-¿Crees que te estoy engañando?- pregunto Shino con voz calmada

-¡No lo creo, lo sé!- grito Kiba irritado –No quería creerles, pero, desde hace unas semanas has estado distanciándote de mí, te llamo y no me contestas, trato de quedar contigo para ir a algún lugar pero nunca puedes o no quieres.

Kiba se quedo callado un momento, se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Quién te dijo que te engañaba?

-¿Eso qué importa?- Kiba torció la boca y frunció el seño

-Kiba, yo…

-¡No quiero escucharte!- Kiba se llevo las manos a los oídos -¡Tan solo admítelo!

Shino se quedo callado varios minutos. Soltó una leve risa y se acerco a Kiba.

-Cariño, creo que tenemos un problema.

Kiba comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza, era más difícil de lo que esperaba, ¿Por qué tenía que doler?

-Me temo que estás perdido en la confusión.

-¿He?- fue lo único que Kiba logro decir, Shino soltó una risa, tomo a Kiba de la nuca y lo atrajo hacia él.

-¿Enserio crees que te engañaría?

Kiba agacho la vista, ese el punto, no creía que Shino lo engañaría, pero todo estaba en su contra.

-Si vienes conmigo te mostrare que es lo que he estado haciendo estas semanas.

Tomo la mano de Kiba y lo jalo para que lo siguiera

-¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué pretendes?

Shino no respondió tomo fuertemente la mano de Kiba y camino hacia su casa, sin importarle las protestas o las preguntas del otro. Kiba se dio por vencido y decidió dejarse guiar por Shino.

Kiba comenzó a pensar que era lo que el otro le diría o le mostraría, ¿Cuál sería su excusa?, se mordió los labios y decidió que no le creería, que era el final de su relación.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a la casa de Shino, Kiba se sintió aliviado de cierta forma, sus pies comenzaban a dolerle de tanto caminar. Shino saco las llaves de su sudadera y abrió la puerta, se hizo a un lado para que el otro pasara.

Con molestia Kiba entro a la casa, cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y espero a que Shino entrara, lo siguió hasta la sala de la casa, había una gran sabana blanca extendida por el suelo llena de pintura y de mugre, algo que Kiba reconoció como un cuadro era cubierto por otra sabana. Un leve sentimiento de culpa recorrió el cuerpo de Kiba, tal vez Shino había estado trabajando, y tal vez por eso mismo se había alejado un poco.

Sacudió levemente la cabeza y alejo esos pensamientos. Aun con todo el trabajo no le costaba nada contestarle las llamadas, o tomarse un descanso y estar juntos un tiempo.

-Se supone que era una sorpresa, pero ahora que se te metió esa idea en la cabeza no me queda otra opción más que mostrártelo- le explico Shino a Kiba caminando hacia el cuadro y comenzó a quitar la sabana.

Cuando la sabana cayó al suelo y Shino se quito de enfrente pudo observar con detenimiento el cuadro, era una pintura de él con su familia, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y miro a Shino en busca de una explicación.

-Hana me llamo el otro día, dijo que quería darte un regalo para tu cumpleaños y quería mi ayuda- Shino comenzó a rebuscar entre los papeles que estaban regados en el suelo, cuando encontró su objetivo lo levanto y se lo dio a Kiba.

Kiba tomo el papel, era una foto, recordaba esa foto, se la habían tomado en la fiesta de cumpleaños de hace varios años.

-Dijo que lo mejor era una pintura, yo acepte porque quería ser parte de ese regalo, sabía que significaría algo para ti y por eso me propuse el esforzarme- miro el cuadro y torció levemente la boca –Tu sabes cuánto detesto pintar personas, pero si era por ti haría mi mejor esfuerzo.

Kiba frunció el seño, ahora que escuchaba todo eso se sentía como un verdadero idiota.

-Comencé a alejarme porque quería terminar el cuadro lo más pronto posible y no te vi por un buen tiempo porque no quería que te dieras cuenta de lo que hacía, se supone que sería una sorpresa.

Kiba miro el cuadro y la foto, era una obra maestra, miro a Shino y el sentimiento de culpabilidad lo lleno, apretó los puños y agacho la cabeza, dejo caer la foto y se acerco casi corriendo a Shino lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso fuertemente.

-Perdón- susurro Kiba con pena –Fui un estúpido, perdóname.

Shino sonrió levemente, acaricio el cabello de Kiba y lo beso suavemente.

-¿Sabes?- susurro Shino abrazando a Kiba por la cintura y besándole la mejilla –Hace mucho que no te hago mío.

Kiba se estremeció y lamio sus labios.

-Dime que me amas- exigió dando suaves besos por el cuello del otro –Y te dejare hacerme lo que quieras esta noche.

-¿No decías que yo ya no te amaba?- pregunto Shino con una sonrisa en los labios

-Entonces engáñame, finge que me amas.

-Te adoro- susurro sobre el oído de Kiba –Mi bipolar y lunático…

Kiba lo callo con un beso, Shino sonrió y correspondió el beso.

-Solo dime que me amas y que me necesitas- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa.

Shino sonrió y volvió a besarlo, esta vez mas apasionado que las otras. Sin decir las palabras que Kiba tanto ansiaba.

_Dime que me amas…_

* * *

_Bien! _espero que les haya gustado!

se que es diferente y malditamente romantico, :3 asi que espero que realmente les haya gustado

si dejan review sere feliz! GRACIAS POR LEER


End file.
